customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ziel'Naman
Ziel'Naman is a fictional character in the Earth 25 Universe. History Early Career Thousands of years ago on what is today known as the planet Venus, a great democracy stood. The Humakins, a race of Human-like people, ruled the planet in a peaceful society. Like all races, the Humakins, too, had corruption. Ziel'Naman, corrupt politic of the Humakin Democracy, was the head of a political party that worked to help mostly the average working Humakin. This party was called the Humakin Average Worker Party, or the "Humak'Gurphal Swyle" in their native tongue. Ziel'Naman, being the greedy man that he was, often bribed people to support his ideas. Ziel'Naman's four most trusted political partners were Gaw, Y'tyso, Lorshadal, and Gyadim, who helped Ziel'Naman at any chance they got. Relics of Madness Eventually, Ziel'Naman learned of a powerful relic called the "Relic of Madess," which was supposedly hidden away in a secret temple. With no clues as to where the temple was, he had Gaw, Lorshadal, Gyadim, and Y'tyso help him in his quest. After about 18 Earth months of searching, all hope seemed lost until Ziel'Naman and his lackeys found the temple. They searched everywhere within the temple, and found the Relic of Madness at the very back. Ziel'Naman, ignoring the warning that was etched on the wall behind the relic, picked it up. And with the blink of an eye, Ziel'Naman turned to dust. His lackeys were shocked, and were turned to dust as well. The relic lied on the ground, shattered, forever more... A Glorious Return 3 Earth years past, and Ziel'Naman, Gaw, Lorshadal, Gyadim, and Y'tyso were trapped in a parallel universe. They had no idea what had happened, and Ziel'Naman spent most of his time attempting to escape. When all hope of escaping seemed lost, He found them... The great demon lord of Chaos, known only as the Dark Watcher, had found the five unfortunate politics. The Dark Watcher promised them not only freedom, but also new, more powerful bodies. In return for this favor, Ziel'Naman and his lackeys swore eternal loyalty to the Dark Watcher. With one spell, the five politics returned to Venus in corporeal form. Their bodies had been greatly changed, however. Ziel'Naman, who was once like all the other Humakins, was now a large, winged, gargoyle-like creature, with a tail with a pair of sharp pincers at the end. The sides of his head were lined with fins, and his chin sprouted four long tentacles. Ziel'Naman's first mission - Begin a religion that preached of the Dark Watcher. Ziel'Naman and his lackeys executed this order with pride, turning the Humakins from their peaceful nature to a new, dark way of life. Some Humakins did not agree, and built an army of peace to put an end to Ziel'Naman's dark empire. The war lasted only a week, and the Humakins who remained loyal to peace and their god, the Light Bringer, fled the planet. The Hunt Upon hearing the news that the enemy had fled, he sent his top generals to hunt for the cowards across the cosmos. All across the galaxy the Humakins hid among other races. Much like the Octopi or Cuttlefish, Humakins are capable of changing color, allowing themselves to disguise themselves as a whole different race, This did not easily fool Ziel'Naman's generals, however, and all across the galaxy Humakin refugees were being slaughtered mercilessly by Ziel'Naman's hunters. Back on Venus, only one peaceful Humakin remained, and that was Garalanas, Champion of the Light Bringer. Garalanas charged into Ziel'Naman's domain, and slew any Humakin who would stand in his way. Garalanas reached Ziel'Naman's throne, but did not expect to be surrounded by Gaw, Lorshadal, Gyadim, and Y'tyso. Garalanas fought bravely against the five followers of the Dark Watcher, but Garalanas fell in the end. Ziel'Naman merely laughed, and had the corpse fed to the beasts in the catacombs. The death of Garalanas had let out a massive shockwave, sundering the planet and creating a land of lava and chaos. Ziel'Naman found this fitting for his master, as the chaotic planet would act and a suitable throne for his shadowy master. Unfortunately for Ziel'Naman, Garalanas' legacy remained. A boy by the name of Hualanar found his way to Earth, and eventually married another Humakin refugee. The family tree continued, and to this day, after thousands of years, Garalanas' legacy lives on Earth as a 12 year old boy named Theodore Lee. The First Battle Ziel'Naman did not know of Teddy Lee for a long time, and was extremely angered upon learning of this. He did not know where the boy was, or what he looked like. All he knew was that Teddy was out there somewhere, keeping the Humakins alive. Ziel'Naman has despatched hunters to planets all across the galaxy to hunt for Teddy. Ziel'Naman knows that Teddy has Garalanas' blood in his veins, and if Teddy, too, learns of this, he could use the power of his ancestors to put an end to Ziel'Naman's empire for good. Finally, one of Ziel'Naman's scouts located the boy on the neighboring planet of Earth. The great tyrant of Venus hired the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy, Garnaph, to hunt down and slaughter Teddy (while killing other Humakins on the planet in the process). Upon learning, however, that Garnaph failed to kill young Teddy, Ziel'Naman himself got involved. Ziel'Naman and Garnaph kidnapped Teddy's friends and love interest, and eventually kidnapped Teddy himself. Ziel'Naman then proceeded to inject his captives with a strange chemical that enhanced their physical strength, as well as putting them under his mental control. Unfortunately, Ziel'Naman's top general, Felanor Dasaforth, destroyed the machine keeping them under his will out of honor. Ziel'Naman murdered Felanor out of rage, and sent his bounty hunter to kill the fleeing children. On the deck of the ship, an epic battle began. The control bridge was destroyed in the process, which caused the ship to crash into a mountain. Teddy and his friends managed to flee, leaving Ziel'Naman and Garnaph to die. Revival Ziel'Naman's ravaged body was claimed by the government, who began to study him. Unfortunately, they could not do much when Y'tyso, Gaw, Gyadim, and Lorshadal arrived to take him back to Venus. There, Ziel'Naman's top scientists built him new, mechanical limbs, as well as a breathing mask to help his perminently-damaged lungs. For months afterward, Ziel'Naman brainstormed several attempts at Teddy's life, all of which have failed so far. Luckily for this great alien, the young boy does not know of his ancestory, and still has time to kill the boy before he unleashes his full power upon Ziel'Naman's empire. Personality Ziel'Naman is a ruthless, sadistic fiend. Not only does he get a thrill out of the pain of others, he is also highly arrogant. He has very little sense of humor, but will quietly chuckle as some jokes that his commanders toss here and there. The worst part of his personality, however, is his lack of honor. He does not care at all for the lives of others, and wouldn't shed even the smallest of tears if a child lost their life. Battle Stats Ziel'Naman has come in 2 forms so far - demon, and cyborg. Demon stats *Agility - 7 *Speed - 9 *Strength - 10 *Endurance - 10 *Willpower - 9 Cyborg stats *Agility - 6 *Speed - 10 *Strength - 10++ *Endurance - 8 *Willpower - 9 Trivia Ziel'Naman's character design was based off of Cthulhu of the Lovecraft Mythos, as well as Vilgax of the Cartoon Network series "Ben 10". Additionally, his original design was based off of that of the Doomguard of the Warcraft series. One could argue he has the 2nd-most amount of changes of any of my characters. Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Villains